Heavily Broken
by MiiBlueEyesStareThruYouu
Summary: Edward left 15 years ago and Victoria's plan to avenge her mate didn't go as planned. So now Bella's a vampire, with her two best friends are helping her move from the past and into the future. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Remember

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine, unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter One: Remember

It's been 15 years, two days and 11 hours since Ed- _He _broke my heart. He left me in the forest, left me broken up inside and left me with no reason left to live.

He didn't love me, he doesn't love me, and he will never love me. All I was, was his human play toy to help him pass the time. He probably didn't want me to become a vampire because when he was done using me and when he would try to run, I would be able to chase after him and bring him back. Well, here I am now, a beautiful, graceful and strong vampire that might be worthy of someone like him. But he didn't want me then, so he won't want me now.

Looks like Victoria finally got to avenge her mate but I guess it didn't turn out the way she planned...

(Flashback)

I was driving down the familiar road to Newtons' Outfitters for my morning shift, but something was different. No cars were on the road. It was deserted. _Strange_, I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and kept going.

Suddenly, a flash of white and red went across the road. I swerved, and slammed down on the brakes to stop the truck from hitting a tree. _What was that?!_ I thought. I turned the engine off for a second and sat in the truck, trying to calm my heart.Just as I was about to turn the truck back on, there was a tap on the window. I turned to look, expecting a stranger wondering if I was okay, but saw the most feared predator. Her wild cat like face was framed by fiery red hair. A malicious grin spread across her face at the sight of my widened eyes, and mouth curved into a horrified O. My face drained of the little color it had.

"Hello Isabella," Victoria said as she wrenched the door off its hinges. She threw it behind her into the forest as if it weighed nothing.

I was frozen. I couldn't move, breath, think, blink or even scream for help. I just sat there, frozen, staring at my predator like helpless prey. That's exactly what I was. Helpless. I couldn't fight or run, because either way this game of cat and mouse was over.

She ripped off my seatbelt and grabbed me by the neck, cutting off my air supply. She threw me into the trees just like the car door. I slammed into a big spruce tree and heard a crack. Immediately after, I felt a pain in my shoulder blade, and I knew it was broken. I screamed out in pain and terror and gripped my shoulder blade, trying to breathe properly, as Victoria strolled gracefully towards me. As soon as she was a few feet away from me, she sunk into a hunting crouch and started circling me.

"Where's your precious Edward? Isn't he going to come and save you?" she questioned in a growl.

His name sent a dagger through my heart. I tried not to show Victoria; she couldn't know how that hurt me. But it's not like it mattered much, anymore. I was going to be dead soon. "No. He doesn't love me. He doesn't want me," I gasped between pants.

"Awww, too bad. I always knew he didn't love you, and just kept you for entertainment," Victoria said. She leaned closer. Her eyes were pitch-black. "You knew that, didn't you?" The hole in my chest tore right open at her words because they were true, so very true.

In my head Edward responded with a snarl. I looked at Victoria, her eyes black and malicious. I knew she was about to kill me, and everything Edward ever said to me rushed through my mind. I couldn't take it anymore, and I closed my eyes and curled up in ball, trying to keep my chest from ripping open. She laughed a cold, merciless laugh at my pain.

"Keep your eyes open, Bella, don't you want to see how I'm going to kill you, or are you trying to face the facts that he never loved you?" she asked. When I opened my eyes I saw through my tears that she was inches from my face.

"Bella scream, scream for your life," Edward whispered in my head.

I savored his voice for a second, knowing that this would be the last time I ever heard it, but refused to get distracted. I took a deep, shaky breath, readying for a scream, but Victoria didn't notice. My throat tightened around the scream and I let it go. I screamed so loud that it hurt my own ears. I screamed louder than I ever had in my life. I felt like I could have screamed for the rest of my life, but an ice cold hand pressed hard over my mouth.

"Dammit, are you trying to get other people killed also?" she snarled. "I might as well make this quick now that you brought attention to yourself."

She lifted me up, straightening me out of my ball, and tilted her head towards my neck. She sunk her venom coated teeth into my flesh. The voice in my head yelled at me to fight her away, but I was weak. She was strong. I knew it was over. I closed my eyes as she sucked out my blood, and started drifting away. _It's over_, I thought. _It's finally over._

Just when I thought it was done, her teeth were gone.

I opened my eyes to see a russet wolf looking at me with pained eyes while the rest of the pack was tearing Victoria apart behind him. I knew this wolf. I reached out a hand and placed it against the side of Jacob's face. He padded closer and gave my forehead a lick. A few tears slipped out, but this time they were for Jacob, not Edward. Jacob helped me heal over the past few months, and it saddened me that he would never see me graduate. Jacob loved me, and I knew he would never hurt me like _he_ had. It's because he's Jacob. My Jacob. My best friend.

I doubled over as the fire began burning my neck. I shrieked, as it gradually working its way throughout my body, burning me, slithering into my veins. I couldn't think because of the pain.

I managed to wrench open my eyes and look at Jacob once more. "I love you, Jacob," I whispered before letting out a blood-curling scream as the fire flared up within my body, tearing me apart. It was burning my soul, getting its revenge on how Edward sucked it out before. At the thought of Edward the hole burst open once more, so I curled up in a ball, and wished for death.

Jacob leaned down and pressed his nose to my cheek. It was his farewell. He could do nothing to help. I closed my eyes and heard Edward's voice crystal clear in the back of my head. _"__I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_ I screamed again.

(End of Flashback)

I shuddered at the memory. I never did know what happened to the pack or Charlie because I fled Forks, scared of hurting the humans. My bedroom door crept open to reveal my two best friends, my family, with worried looks on their faces.

"Bella, are you okay?" Chey and Mickey questioned in unison. They looked at each other and forced a strained chuckle.

"Yeah, come in," I said.

They entered slowly and sat on the bed with me, pulling me in an unexpected group hug. I smiled sadly and hugged them back.

"So what were you thinking about?" Mickey asked curiously in her Australian accent. I told them of the memory I had been thinking of. They looked at each other sadly and hugged me again.

Mickey and Chey are identical twins from Australia, and were changed at the age of 18 in 1974. They may look the same, but they are so different. Michelle generally keeps to herself, loves to read, and will give me or her sister a hug when something bad happens. Her power is invisibility. Cheyenne, on the other hand, is short-tempered, loud, and can barely stand still for a minute. Her power is telekinesis. No matter how different they are, I love them both.

Well, as for me, I kind of have two powers. I can project the memories of others, but it's kind of limited. I have to hold the hand of the person whose memory I'm projecting, and both of us need to concentrate on the memory. I can also block a vampire's mental powers, like a shield. It's the reason why _he_ couldn't read my thoughts when I was with him.

"Hey Bella?" Mickey looked at me worriedly. "We have to move again, but where are we going this time? We're supposed to be acting like we're 23 now, and we still look 18. People are starting to get suspicious and--"

I put my hand over my sister's mouth. "Mickey, hold up there. I know what we're going to do. We're moving to London, and we're going to enroll in one of the schools as juniors." I took my hand off her mouth.

"Okay... what's our story?" Chey questioned with her eyebrows raised.

I shrugged. "Um...how 'bout you and Mickey are twins from your "father's" first marriage, but your mother died giving birth. Later on, your dad got married to my mom. That okay?" I looked to my sisters for assurance. They looked at each other for a moment and nodded at the plan.

"It's perfect!"Chey yelled jumping up and down like a monkey, and Mickey and I went into a giggling fit. When Chey saw us laughing at her, she narrowed her eyes. She turned to look at me.

"What happens if _those_ retards are there?" she snarled. "What are we going to do then?"

She was talking about the Cullens. I told her and Mickey the whole story back when we first met. I crossed my arms across my chest as the hole opened. I never got over the fact that he left, that they all left. Even though that had happened when I was a human, I still had the memories of him, barely clouded. The hole got plugged up by hate now because of how they used me. My anger flared at that and I uncrossed my arms.

"We go on with life normally. If they confront us, then we tell them off and move again." I stated, a bit of anger in my voice.

"Okay, but if that bronze-haired ass comes near you, or hurts you again we're going to rip him apart, and burn him, right?" Mickey asked, looking at me wistfully.

"Yes, yes you may," I said to them both as I hugged them. When I pulled back, they began to skip out of my room to go pack their stuff. But Mickey turned around before crossing threshold, and smiled at me and said, "You better hurry up and pack, we need to be in London by Sunday so we can start school by Monday."

"Okay, mother," I yelled sarcastically after they left, even though they could hear me if I whisper. I turned to look at the calendar hanging by the door. _Okay_, I thought, _so today is a Friday so we have two days to be in London, wait. What?_

"We only have two days to pack, get registered for high school, buy everything and drive to London!"

I heard them snickering in their rooms. "So hurry up and pack!" they screamed back.

I sighed and started to pack at vampire speed, lost in my thoughts. What if they _are_ there? What if _he_ moved on, and could I bear to look at him with another girl? What if they all hate me; not just Rosalie? What if they already forgot about me? _Wait, they left me,_ I told myself. I don't even need them anymore. I have Mickey and Chey. I sighed. I always went through this questioning and imagining whenever Mickey, Chey and I moved.

I stopped packing for a second and walked to the full length mirror. Before I was changed I was plain, but now I felt worthy to stand next to Alice, or maybe even Rosalie. Before, my hair was one shade of dull brown, but now it's a glossy chocolate brown with reddish highlights. My face changed too. Now my cheekbones are more prominent, my nose is small and straight, yet angular. My old, wide chocolate brown eyes are now golden, and framed by thick black lashes. But, my body is the biggest change. Now I have curves in all the right places, long legs, and a toned belly. I looked away from the mirror and got back to packing.

It only took about four hours to pack up everything. It filled about, oh, nine suitcases and eleven boxes. We decided to leave all the furniture behind and buy some more when we got to the new house in London.

I put all the suitcases and boxes filled with my belongings in my car. Mickey and Chey put their stuff in their cars, as well. I got into my midnight blue Ferrari, while Mickey got into her forest green Mercedez-Benz, and Chey got into her hot pink Jaguar.

I started my car with its engine purring almost silently and pressed down on the gas. I immediately wanted to start going 150 miles per hour, but I forced myself to wait until we got to the highway. I was in the lead with Mickey after me and Chey after her. We headed towards London, ready to start a new life and leave our old one behind us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Review, please.This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's not too bad. My beta cleaned up this chapter already so there shouldn't be any mistakes.

XoX Belle XoX


	2. New Beginning

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter Two: New Beginning

We finally made it to our new house in London within a day from our old house in Billand, Denmark. I looked at my watch. 4:23 a.m.

I turned onto the long gravel driveway leading up to the house and turned off my car. I stepped out and into the dark autumn air and snuck a glance at the house.

It was beautiful, and even to my vampire eyes I couldn't see any flaws. This three story house is absolutely perfect and absolutely ours. It's a deep burgundy color with white accents around the windows and borders. The roof's a shimmering grey that seemed to sparkle even at night in mid-October.

I forced my eyes away from the house and turned to look at the twins to see their reactions. Their expressions were the funniest thing I've ever seen. They were leaning towards the house, with their mouths wide open, and it looked like their eyeballs were going to pop out. I doubled over in laughter.

"You guys look so funny like that, are you trying to catch flies or something?" I managed to choke out between giggles.

After I finally calmed down enough to look at them again they were both glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, still grinning. "It was funny, you should have seen your faces. Oh, wait, you can!" I grabbed their hands and closed my eyes. I brought up the memory, projecting it to them in their minds, and a second later they were on the ground rolling from laughter. I stood and giggled at the two of them until they calmed down.

"Okay, okay," Mickey said, "it is funny, but let's go check out the house now. We still have to unpack, go furniture shopping, and get registered for school."

Chey and I agreed, grabbed our stuff from our cars and headed toward the house. When we walked through the big mahogany door we set the boxes down and looked around on the first floor. I stole a look at the twins and saw that they were already enjoying the house. I knew that they would like the comforting caramels and warm browns of the walls.

There was already furniture here but it's outdated and dusty. I sat down on the couch around the small coffee table and made a mental note to get new furniture soon.

"Okay, so far this house is awesome," Mickey said. She set her boxes down and flopped down on the couch next to me. "How did you get this house? You couldn't have bought, especially on such short notice."

I shrugged. "Before we met and after I was changed, I moved out of Forks in fear of giving into my bloodlust and killing everyone there, so I came here. The house was already empty, so I moved in and waited until I knew I was strong enough not give into my bloodlust."

Right after I said that, Chey became angry, while Mickey was deep in thought about something.

"You came here 14 years ago, that's not enough time for people to die or forget you, someone like you is unforgettable!" Chey exploded, flailing her arms madly. "What if there's some old teacher at school and he recognizes you?! We'll either have to kill him, or the Volturi will kill _us_!!"

Mickey was chuckling beside me at the sight of her sister acting like a two-year old.

I stood up to be eye-level with Chey. I stared defiantly into her topaz-eyes. "I never went out in public," I declared angrily, "which means _no one saw me_! Don't make conclusions when you don't even know what happened, Chey."

Chey looked down. "Sorry, I just thought…" she mumbled guiltily.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"S'okay, I know you didn't mean it, it's just who you are," I assured her. Mickey joined in the hug.

"Okay, okay," Chey said, pulling back from the group hug. "Enough love, let's go see upstairs and pick rooms, then we fight over them." She linked her arm with me, and Mickey linked her arm with my other. Our trio marched up the stairs.

Once we made it upstairs, we scouted the rooms together, seeing which ones we liked best. Chey and Mickey got into a fight about which room they wanted, which could only be expected. They finally agreed that Mickey will get the master bedroom with all the small windows, while Chey got a smaller room with one big window looking over the forest. I got a room smaller than Mickey's but bigger then Chey's with a balcony looking over the front yard and driveway.

After finally getting settled on who got which room, we looked over them to see if they need any work, such as plastering, painting or new flooring. Mickey and I inspected her room together, while Chey did her's on her own. Chey wanted to do it by herself, so we respected her wishes.

Mickey and I were chattering quietly, when we were rudely interrupted by an outburst from Chey.

"THESE CLOSETS ARE _TINY_!! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING T FIT ALL MY CLOTHES, SHOES AND ACCESSORIES IN HERE?!?!"

Mickey and I exchange a smirk and walked across the hall from Mickey's room to Chey's. When we opened the door, Chey was sitting in front of her closet on the floor, fuming.

"What am I supposed to do with my clothes, I have no room in this tiny thing called a closet!"

"Well," I said, "there are three extra rooms. You could use—" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Chey leaped up and raced out of the room.

Mickey and I exchanged a worried glance and ran downstairs at vampire speed. When we reached the bottom step I let out a yelp and ducked to avoid the flying boxes of Chey's stuff.

"Stupid telekinetic vampire," I muttered as another box went flying above my head.

"Move out of the way!!" Chey screeched as she made the rest of the boxes soar upstairs. I sighed. I grabbed my boxes and carried them upstairs, while Mickey did the same. After all the boxes were upstairs, I went to my room and did the check-up. I decided that I would repaint, and I sat down in the middle of my bare room, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Chey, Mickey, come here, please," I said in a normal tone, knowing they can hear me just fine. Mickey entered first (Chey quickly following after) and sat down on the floor beside me.

"Okay," I said, "is there anything you want to change about your rooms or closets?"

Mickey answered first. "I just need forest green paint and furniture for my room. As for the closet, I need shelves and turquoise paint."

Next was Chey. "For my room I need hot pink paint and furniture. For my closet, I need shelves and plum purple paint." I made note of both of these and wrote them down.

Then I wrote down what I was getting. Room: Midnight blue paint, furniture. Closet: Gold and black paint, hangers, dresser, etc. I looked back on the list and widened my eyes because the first two colors I had chosen just happen to be the colors of Edward's old room in Forks.

Thinking of Forks and Edward made the hole wrench open. I crossed my arms around my torso trying to keep myself from falling apart. My breathing was ragged. Chey's arms encircled my waist pulling me closer to her, all the while whispering soothing nothings in my ear. I looked up at Mickey, and wondered if the twins had traded bodies. She was standing up, fuming. Normally she's the one calming me while Chey's fuming.

"If I ever see that ass, he's _dead_," she snarled. "I swear, he will _pay_. I'll rip him limb from limb and burn him and take his ashes and throw it off a damn cliff! But even that won't be enough payback for how much pain he's caused you. Oh, and if you ever see him and no one's there, tell us, and we will track him and _kill him._" Mickey had a wild, fiery look in her eyes, and she was taking deep breaths. After a few seconds she calmed down and sat again beside me, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," se said. "It just it makes me so mad how he hurt you like that." She smiled sadly and hugged me, as did Chey. After a few minutes off silent hugging I was able to breathe again. I stood up, pulling them along with me.

"Are you sure you don't need to plaster the wall or change the flooring?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Okay, come on, then! Let's go shopping. It's 9 a.m right now, and we have a lot to do."

"Well, the what are we waiting for?!" Chey shrieked, pulling us out of my room and out of the house to our cars.

"We're taking mine," Mickey said calmly, already over her little rant and back to her usual self. I shrugged and got in the backseat while Mickey got in the driver's seat and Chey in passenger's.

"Hey, we should probably register ourselves for high school on our way back from shopping," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, and I need a new outfit to wear to school," Chey said dreamily.

"Chey," Mickey said, "I think Bella was talking 'bout furniture shopping, not clothes shopping. Anyway we need to know what type of high school to go to, like Public, Private or Catholic. _Then_ we can decide which one we'll actually register for."

"I know that Mickey, I'm not stupid..."

"Could've fooled me," Mickey retorted. I enjoyed watching their banter.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, so how about if we have enough time after shopping for the 'important stuff' like furniture we can go clothes shopping. Anyway, I think we should to a private school because..." Chey droned on and on about why we should go to a Private school. I tuned her out and watched the rain race across the car window.

"Well I think we should go to a Catholic school because..." Mickey started speaking while Chey was already preaching about the awesomeness of private schools. They both started arguing, fighting like children. Typical.

"Can you two shut up for five minutes?" I asked. "I'm getting a headache even though I'm a vampire, so that's nearly impossible, but you guys are so annoying that you're giving a freaking vampire a headache!" I shrieked over their banters.

They both turned back to look at me sheepishly and whispered in unison, "Sorry."

"S'okay," I mumbled. I leaned my head back against the black leather headrest and closed my eyes, listening to the soft purr of the car's engine as I thought.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke up. "Ok so I say we go to a public school. Even if guys don't agree, I'm still going, but I'd rather have you there with me 'cause I love you both too much to leave you." I still had my eyes closed so I didn't get to see their expressions.

I heard them quietly say, "Okay." The rest of the car ride was silent. But even though the trip should have taken half an hour, it was only about five minutes because of Mickey's insane driving.

Her wheels screeched to a stop in front of the store and she turned the car off. I opened my eyes and got out of the car, getting ready for four hours of hell.

"Finally, we're home," I said exasperatedly as I got out of the car. I turned back around and grabbed all the shopping bags from the backseat while Chey made the closet accessories float towards the house while she and I walked followed after them. Mickey was on the phone with the store manager asking for an overnight delivery for the furniture we ordered. At the same time, she was balancing all the paint cans on top of each other, on her open palm. I chuckled.

As soon as we entered the house we all got started on the bedrooms, and closets. We didn't finish until almost four in the morning. Just as we finished all the painting, the truck with all the furniture came up, so we got back to work.

At exactly five in the morning we were done, so we decided to take a break and go hunting so we wouldn't kill anyone at St. Luke's Public High School. (Thank God we finally decided on a school.)

I set off into the forest with my sisters, but we all parted ways to find our own prey. I let my vampire instincts take me over as I sunk into a crouch and followed the smell of deer grazing about a mile away. I shot off into the forest, still in my hunting crouch, following the irresistible smell of blood. As I got to my destination, I jumped out from the bush I was hiding behind and went for the kill of the unsuspecting deer.

* * *

Heyy, my favorite readers, sorry that this chapter isn't that interesting; it was more of a filler than anything else, because without this chapter the story wouldn't make sense later on. Well, good news is that Bella, Chey and Mickey are going to high school the next chapter. Stay tuned and see what happens next. Lovez you all,

XoX Belle XoX


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter Three: Discovery

After I finished hunting I ran back to the house, only to find out that Chey and Mickey were already home. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was half past six. School started at half past seven. I pointed that out the twins, and we decided to get ready and help pick each others outfits out.

I went to my room and put on my outfit. I looked in the full-length mirror, checking my appearance. The gray skinny jeans accentuated my long legs and rested on my hips perfectly, while the red V-neck shirt hugged my curves and showed some of my cleavage. But my favorite part of the outfit was the shoes; they were _really_ comfortable.

I walked out of my room feeling light and beautiful, I even feel more beautiful than Rosa-- _No Bella don't go down that path; you were doing so well, _I mentally scolded myself. I shook my head to disperse my train of thought. I hadn't realized I stopped walking when I thought about her, so I started walking again down the long corridor towards Chey's room.

When I got there, both Chey and Mickey were already there. Chey had her long brunette hair cascading down her back in soft curls, along with her side swept bangs falling cross her forehead like curtain. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a black cardigan over a gray tank top.

As for Mickey, her long, brunette hair was straightened and put in a simple silver sequined headband, falling freely down her back. She wore a brown cardigan over a simple jade green T-shirt, and black knee-high boots.

"You guys look so beautiful," I whispered looking at them both, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. They were so beautiful it hurt.

"And you're not?" they said in unison, raising their eyebrows.

"Compared to you, I'm average," I sighed. They sighed too, but for a different reason than me. We had this conversation practically once a day.

"Bella you are beauti--" I cut Mickey off, not wanting to hear the same lecture that I've already memorized.

"Oh look at the time, if we don't go now we'll be late on our first day of school." I dashed out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing my tote bag and jacket on the way out.

I made to my car, stuck the keys in the ignition and turned on the radio, putting it on full blast. Seconds after, Chey and Mickey got in the car as well. I pressed down on the gas and sped away from the house to the school. I didn't look t the speedometer, but i guessed I was going 150 miles per hour.

"Bella, we're gonna have to talk about this sometime, even if we have to drill it in your pretty little head. You. Are. _Beautiful_." Mickey lectured, but I pretended I couldn't hear her over the music. But she knew as well as I do that I could hear her perfectly, despite the fact that the radio was so loud that it could have made a human deaf by now.

"Please, I know this all by heart, can't we wait 'till after school to talk about this?" I pleaded. I reluctantly turned off the radio because we got weird looks from other cars.

"Hey, that was a good song," Chey grumbled from the backseat.

"Fine, we'll talk about this when we get home, but don't think I'll forget," Mickey stated.

"Sure you won't," I muttered as I turned in to the school parking lot. We got here early so we got a good parking spot. But apparently not early enough that people wouldn't be here yet. I sighed.

"Come on guys let's go get our schedules and endure pointing, staring, gossiping, hormonal boys and jealous girls," I said in a fake cheery voice while grabbing my bag and shrugging over my shoulder. The twins did the same. We got out of the car, and the few people mingling in the parking lot were staring and whispering about us. Little did they know that we can hear what they were saying. We passed by a girl with curly red hair and a girl with a blond cut sitting on one of the benches talking about us... what a shocker.

"Those are the new kids?" the girl with a pixie cut whispered to her friend, not taking her eyes off us the entire time.

"Yeah," Curly Sue said. "I heard they just moved from Alaska. And get this, apparently they're single, so all the boys will be chasing after them." She glared at us.

"Unless they're lesbians," her friend sneered back.

I started giggling and I guess Chey and Mickey heard them too, because they started giggling along with me. By the time we were in the office, we were still chuckling at what she had said.

"Just because we don't date any of the perverted guys that _they_ think are hot doesn't mean we're lesbians," Chey whispered in her lowest voice and rolled her eyes.

I walked up towards the secretary and waited patiently until she would finally acknowledge us. But Chey being Chey cleared her throat trying to get her attention. She turned around and I say that she had white hair slicked back into a tight bun and her eyes were small and hawk-like, with a long pointed nose and thin lips. She reminded me of a type of bird. The expression she had on was absolutely livid, like we just killed her cat or something.

"What do you want?" she barked, unfazed by our beauty. I stood up straight and looked her straight in her beady eyes.

"We're the Swans, and we're here to pick up our timetables for our classes," I said defiantly, trying to show her that I'm not afraid of her. Despite that, she seemed unfazed at my words.

"Yes, yes the Swans," she said, glaring at the three of us. "Why didn't you register at the beginning of the year? Why did you come so late in the school year?"

"We didn't register at the beginning of the year because we were originally going to a school in Alaska, and then our father's job got relocated here in England, so we got transferred here." The lie rolled off my tongue effortlessly.

She rummaged through a whole bunch of papers looking for our timetables.

"Where does your father work and what about your mother?" she snapped icily at us.

"It is none of your business what our mother and father do for a living. Thank you very much," Mickey said through clenched teeth behind me, trying to control the urge to rip her head off.

The secretary looked at us through narrowed eyes and whispered the words "Trouble makers," obviously not meaning for us to hear. She went back to looking through the papers, and finally she pulled out 12 sheets of paper.

"Isabella Swan, Michelle Swan and Cheyenne Swan?" she questioned us icily, daring us to lie.

"Yes that's us," I replied just as icily. As the words left my mouth she thrust the papers at me.

"That's your timetables, directions and a slip you must get signed by every teacher and to be brought back here at the end of the day. Good day," she said clearly dismissing us.

We left the office quickly, and noticed the line that formed behind us. All the students were looking at us wide eyed, either for our beauty or the way we were conversing with the secretary.

We exited gracefully, not making eye contact with anyone and headed back outside. It was cold, but we didn't notice. We stopped and leaned against the wall to relax our tense muscles and I handed out our schedules. I looked down at mine and then compared it to Chey's and Mickey's.

I smiled sadly; I would only have three classes with them, and lunch. When I looked up from the schedules, I noticed that practically the whole school was staring at us, but we were used to it by now, so we just brushed it off and talked for a while. But soon enough we were interrupted by a group of brave boys.

The guys that were coming over to us were cute, but no one would ever replace... him. One of the guys had shaggy blond hair and pale green eyes, the second had striking blue eyes and dirty blond hair, while the third had chestnut brown hair and black eyes.

The one with brown hair and black eyes started talking "Hello, ladies, my friends and I noticed that you're new here and we just wanted..." the guy that was talking got cut off by the bell. We giggled and turned on our heels, walking toward the building with our homeroom, not even throwing one glance over our shoulder.

When we got to home room we talked to the teacher and she signed our slips. She told us that we would have to carry our stuff around because there are no lockers available right now. We said it was okay, and she pointed to three seats in the back for us.

We all sat at our desks, talking too quickly and quietly for the humans to have a chance to overhear. Once again, we were interrupted by the same group of boys that tried to ask us out before. The same person spoke again.

"Hello once again, beautiful." We rolled our eyes at that but I guess he didn't see. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He continued on, not waiting for a reply. "Oh, yes, I remember. Seeing as you girls are new here we were wondering if you like us to show you around?"

"Hey yourselves, first of all what are your names?" Chey questioned, leaning forward with a dazzling smile that would make any boy swoon over, these boys were no different. The staggered uneasily from side to side. Finally when they were able to make a coherent thought, they responded to her question.

"Well my name is Jake," the one with black eyes said. I flinched and Chey and Mickey looked at me worriedly, then turned back to J...Jake. I had to force the name out. The guys went on like nothing happened.

"And the one with the blue eyes is Jeff and the one with pale green eyes is Conner, what about you?"

This time I spoke. "My name's Bella and these are my sisters, Chey and Mickey." I gestured to each as I said their names.

"So, would you like us to walk you to class?" Connor questioned us hopefully.

Chey, and Mickey looked at me, and they ever so gently shook their, so gently that the boys wouldn't see. The bell rang and all three of us rose from our seats and grabbed our bags and coats.

"Sorry boys I think we'll be alright," Mickey answered for us. I looked around, and the class was staring at us in shock. I turned back to the boys to see that they too had the same shocked expression as the class. Looks like they don't get rejected much.

We all glided towards the door with the class still rooted in place. My sisters and I just shrugged and walked out of the class.

"If anything bad happens, text me, 'kay?" I told them seriously.

"'Kay," they said as I walked in the direction of math, while they went to English and history. As I neared the math room I knew I was late, so I speeded up. There was no one else in the halls, and all the doors were closed. When I reached out my hand to turn the knob on my classroom door, I smelled something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Vampire.

I froze. The scent was actually _in_ the classroom. near I was trying not to panic, and I didn't dare go in the class. Could it be them? Or is it a different coven? I snorted. The only vampires that could risk being seeing seen by a crowd of humans are vegetarians, but the only vegetarians I know of are the… Cullens.

_A quick peek,_ I told myself, _just look in the class through the window and see who. By now the halls are deserted and class started, so if it is one of them I can run as fast as I want without being exposed. _I took a deep breath and leaned in to look in the window. I scanned the rows of teenagers looking for vampires. I scanned the fifth row quickly and froze. On the left of the fifth row with an empty seat beside him was none other than Jasper Hale.

My eyes widened and I stared at him. _No…_ I thought. _This couldn't be Jasper. He looks so different from my human memories. And those scars… Jasper doesn't have scars. _But I knew that no matter how he looked now, it was Jasper Hale.

He must have sensed the panic and fear coming off me in waves because he lifted his gaze to the door window and froze like me. I knew I needed to get out immediately, but my feet were locked to the ground and I had a million and one thoughts rampaging through my head. Jasper's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as he looked at me. After determining if he was seeing things or actually seeing Bella Swan, the same Bella Swan that supposedly died 15 years ago, his hand shot up in the air. As I saw his hand go up, I moved away from the door and sprinted down the hall and pulled my cell phone out and frantically sent a text message to Chey and Mickey.

**They're here I can't handle it meet me at the car NOW!!!!!**

I flipped my phone shut and slid it back in my bag. I made it outside and to the car without seeing any of the Cullens. A minute after I made it to the car, Mickey and Chey did too. The second they were in the car I backed out of my parking space. I heard people screaming, "BELLA! DON'T GO, PLEASE!!"I didn't have to look in the mirror to see who it was, nor did I want to. Mickey was restraining Chey as she snarled and growled back at them. I floored it and was out of the parking lot in seconds.

Heyy, readers it's me again, I would just like to say Merry Christmas!!!! Oh, and guess what? I have a Beta for this story now! =D Her name is Princess of Nargles. She edited all my chapters so far and is going to editing the rest of the chapters. We love you, my Beta!!! REVIEW!!!!

XoX Belle XoX


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter Four: Reunion

When I got to the house I jumped out of the car, not bothering to shut it off or even put it in park. I just ran as fast as I could to my room. When I got to my room I locked my door. Then I slide down the door and curled up in a ball.

The pain I was suppressing the moment I found out that the Cullens were back, hit me full force. Heavy sobs racked through my body and the hole in my chest flared agonizingly, but I did nothing to hold the pain back; I just endured it. I sobbed throughout the rest of the day and half the night, just wallowing in my pain.

While I was sobbing, Mickey and Chey knocked on my door a couple of times, pleading that I let them in, but I just ignored and kept on sobbing, thinking, and remembering.

_Why are they here? Why now? _I thought. _I was finally getting better, are they trying to make my existence a living hell._

Every time I thought my pain would end, the memory of Edward leaving me came back up. His words cut through me like a knife, stabbing me deep. Another sob racked through my body as I replayed the words that hurt me most.

"_Bella, I don't want to you to come with me."_

"_You... don't... want me?"_

"_No."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

It was finally around half past two in the morning when the pain subsided enough for me to breathe properly, and I uncurled from my ball slowly. It was like one wrong move would send me into the painful state I was in before. I stood up and carefully unlocked the door. Once the door was unlocked I stepped out and took a deep breath.

I heard hushed tones coming from Mickey's room, so I walked slowly and carefully towards her room. I knocked on the door, and I opened it, revealing a distraught Mickey and a seething Chey. But once they caught sight of me, their eyes filled with pity and they pulled me a hug that surely would have killed any human.

They held me in their bone crushing embrace for a long time, not saying anything, while I just hung there limp and lifeless.

They took a step back to assess me. I just stared back at them feeling hollow, like all the sobbing took away my very essence. Just like the first week after _he_ left. I shuddered.

"You look like crap," Chey told me, looking at me pitifully.

"I feel like crap, too," I answer in a broken whisper. Even my voice sounded hollow.

After hearing my voice, Chey and Mickey looked absolutely furious.

"When I get my hands on that fat ass, mother f..." Chey was cut off by Mickey.

"Chey!" Mickey scolded. "_Language!_ But, I agree. If he goes near you, I won't give a damn 'bout whoever's watching, I will rip him to shreds right there and then."

I just stood there listening them curse and name different ways of torturing him. I would flinch every time they mentioned when he left me, but otherwise I kept my face devoid of emotion.

After about half an hour of ranting, they stopped. They looked at the clock and sighed. It was half past three in the morning. School would start in four hours. But _they_ were there, so I really didn't want to go.

I sighed quietly, and of course the twins heard. They looked at me and shook their heads pitifully.

"Just to let you guys know, you're going to school by yourselves today," I whispered. At first they looked shocked, but immediately changed to anger.

"Oh, yes you are!" they yelled simultaneously. I just shook my head.

"They're there, _he's_ there," I answered lamely.

"So what?!" Chey screeched. "What happened to the girl that told us right before we moved that if they are there we stand our ground and tell them off?! What happened to the strong, independent girl who survived 15 years of her own personal hell?! Sure you cried, sure you curled up in a ball and wished to die, but everyone has their bad days Bella. Most people can't even stand one day of it and commit freakin' suicide, but you, _you_ lasted 15 years of it! So, you are going to school and you are going to stand up to those messed up retards who broke your heart and show them that they can't control your life, not after what they did to you!!"

I was taken aback, to say the least, but what she said was true. I can't let them run my life, not after they had the nerve to mess with my heart and play a game with my head. I made the decision right then and there that I would stand straight and look them in the eye. No matter how much it hurt me.

"You're right," I told them confidently. "I can't give in, and I won't give in today at school. If they even have the nerve to talk to us, we tell them off and show them who's boss."

"That's the girl we know!" Chey said proudly while giving me a quick hug.

"How 'bout you go hunting?" Mickey suggested. "That always makes you feel better."

I nodded my head and turned on my heels and walked out of Chey's room and down the hall to my room, embracing my newfound confidence. I walked out to the balcony and jumped off, landing neatly on my feet. I raced out into the woods, thinking about my conversation with twins. I felt so much more powerful than I did an hour ago.

I let my vampire instincts take me over, and sunk into a crouch. I held my head up to the breeze, the scent of deer drifting toward me from the west. I shot off, thinking only of the deer. I forgot completely about _them_, if only for the short it took me to feed.

It didn't take me long to finish; I had only just eaten the day before. I ran back to the house and to my closet. I grabbed the first things that I touched, not caring about my appearance.

I made my way to Mickey's room and found her sitting on her couch and reading a book.

"You ready for school yet?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, but we still have two hours 'till school starts. What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could talk about stuff, I guess," she said placing her book on her lap.

I took a seat beside her. "What kind of stuff? And where's Chey?"

"Well seeing as the Cullens—" I winced but she went on "—are here now, she has to resist the urge of ripping them apart and burning them in front of the school, so now she's gonna have to hunt twice as much to keep herself under control. She went out a little bit after you." She shrugged as if it's nothing.

"As for your first question," she continued on, "we need to make up an excuse for why we missed practically the whole school day. Also we need to talk about the Cullens." I stiffened.

"What about them?" I asked in cold and hard tone.

"Well, they're back, and obviously they're going to be in some of our classes, so what do we do?"

I sighed. "Well obviously we ignore all of them, because I don't forgive any of them." My voice wavered n the last part. Then I added, "But things may improve later on, but I'm not sure."

Mickey gave me a reassuring hug.

"Okay so we ignore all the Cullens for now, until you figure out your feelings?" I nodded. "So what about our reason for leaving so early yesterday?"

I pondered that for a moment then an idea came to me. "How about we say that there was a family emergency and we had to leave the school immediately."

"That's a good idea but what about if the secretary asks what happened? What do we say?"

I thought again. "How 'bout our aunt was visiting and while she was at our house she had heart attack, so we had to go to the hospital?"

"That's a good idea." She smiled tentatively, but then she looked distraught as she realized something. "Where do you think Chey is? She should be back by now."

As if she had been listening to our conversation, Chey's voice floated up to us from the living room. "Unless you both are planning to ditch, I suggest you get your butts down here." Funny, I didn't here the front door opening.

As if on cue, the grandfather clock downstairs chimed quarter past seven (We had programmed it to do that,). We rushed downstairs, grabbed our bags, shrugged on our coats and headed to the car.

We hopped in the car, and I started the engine and headed towards the school. During the car ride, Mickey filled Chey in on our story for the secretary, and what we do about the Cullen's.

We made it to school with five minutes to spare. We hopped out quickly and headed towards the office. But as we fast walked to the building I looked at every face, and my eyes made their way towards the Cullen's.

Anger, pain and longing flooded me. My human memories of them had faded and blurred slightly, and seeing them now was almost too much. Alice started to move toward me, but she was stopped short by the growl vibrating in Chey's chest. I met Alice's pained eyes with my cold, hard ones, then whipped my head around and continued on.

When we saw the office, what we saw shocked us.

The crabby, old secretary that we met yesterday was now dancing around the room, organizing papers, and humming cheerily.

Chey leaned toward me slightly as we entered the office and whispered, "Wow, multiple personality disorder much?"

I just shook my head and tried to bite back my laughter, with no luck I might add.

At the sound of my laughter the secretary turned to look at me.

"Why, hello, children, what do you need today?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. We just looked at her in awe. I shook my head and spoke up.

"Um, sorry we didn't hand in our slips yesterday. We had a family emergency, so we had to leave the school immediately."

"Oh, what happened dear?" she questioned worriedly.

"Our aunt was visiting, and while she was at our house she had heart attack, so we had to go to the hospital to see if she was—" Before I could finish the sentence, she leaned over the counter and pulled me into an awkward hug, while mumbling "You poor baby," over and over.

She pulled away after about a minute, I turned around to see my sisters clutching their sides, laughing, while random students stared at us. In my haste to get away, I walked to the door and called over my shoulder, "We'll get our slips signed and hand them back to you later today."

As my sisters and I left the office, the bell rang and we headed to home room. We still didn't have a locker, so we had to carry our stuff around. I sighed.

Homeroom passed in a blur, and I was getting anxious for the next period, wondering if one of the Cullens would be there. _Today's gonna be a long day,_ I thought.

The bell rang, and I sighed once more. Once my sisters and I were in the hallway they hugged me and whispered "Good luck," before pulling away and heading off to their classes.

I trudged slowly towards math class. I was one of the last people to enter and the only seat left was next to... none other than Jasper Hale. Great. I walked up to the teacher to get him to sign my slip and he told me to sit next to Mr. Hale.

I walked slowly down the aisle, having the whole class's eyes on me, and I sat down. I made the mistake of looking at Jasper.

I felt so many emotions run through me in that second when our eyes met. Anger, happiness, nervousness, ecstasy, hope, pain.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered my name so low, no human could hear. At his voice I felt the anger rise through me, beating down all the other emotions, and I struggled to contain it.

I turned away from him, my eyes straight ahead, and nodded a curt nod. I heard him take a sharp breath, feeling the full extent of my anger.

"Bella why are you so angry? I don't think I've ev—"

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "You want to know why I'm so angry? Well, how about you ask your dumb ass brother. He left me and broke my heart, and then you guys left without a good-bye. My whole life with you guys was a sick and twisted lie and I was left unprotected, so Victoria—" I sneered the name "—came and turned me into a monster."

He winced in pain and turned away from me. He rested his head on his hand and stared at the desk. He whispered so low he must have thought I couldn't hear him. "If only I was stronger. If only I didn't attack you on your birthday. You would've been happy and safe with us." He shook his head.

I stared at him, mouth open. He blamed it all on himself. Edward leaving, me being changed, me being so unhappy... He blamed himself. All my anger towards Jasper was gone, and I knew for a fact it was not Jasper's doing.

"Jasper? Jasper?" I knew he heard me, but he pretended he didn't, and stared at the blackboard. I poked his arm and he turned around slightly and caught my eye. There was ancient sadness in his eyes. I gave him a small smile.

"Jasper I don't blame you, I really don't. It isn't your fault you're a vampire, it wasn't you fault that Victoria—" I growled the name "—changed me, and it wasn't your fault that Edward left me and made you all go with him. I blame nothing on you. It's Edward's fault for taking away my family. So Jasper, I forgive you, but there's nothing to forgive." He looked at me with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Bella, you have to understand that the whole family has been a mess since we left. Emmet wouldn't laugh or tell jokes, Alice wasn't as happy and peppy like she used to be, Esme wouldn't smile, Carlisle was always at the hospital, Edward wouldn't talk, play the piano, or listen to music, and it took all of us to convince not to kill himself when we heard you died. Even Rosalie missed you because of how our family was a wreck when you were gone."

I was shocked to say the least. They all missed me. But why did Edward not talk, or even play or listen to music, it's not like he cares any more. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, fighting the hole.

Jasper looked at me curiously and I mouthed "later" to him. He nodded.

All the hate and resentment I felt towards the Cullens left. Well, except for Edward. I'm still going to allow Chey and Mickey to burn him if he steps one toe out of line.

I gave Jasper a small smile. We talked in hushed tones throughout the whole class. When the bell rang I gave Jasper a hug. After a moment of shock he hugged me back.

I noticed the whole class staring at Jasper and me, but we just shrugged. I walked out of the class and was about to ask Jasper which class he had next, when something hard rammed into me, nearly knocked me over.

I stumbled for a second then regained my balance to see Alice latched onto my waist and her head stuffed in the crook of my neck, whispering, "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so, so, so sorry," over and over. My arms encircled around her shoulders on there own accord and I buried my head in her hair, breathing in her scent.

I pulled her at arms length to let her appearance soak into my vampire memory, and she did the same to me. I smiled. I was about to say that I forgave her, but before I could say anything, she asked what class I had next.

"Geography, room 215," I said. She squealed.

"I have the same class! Let's go!" She pulled me towards my next class. Before I could say anything, she cut me off.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't want to go, I really didn't," she looked up at me with saddened eyes. I laughed freely.

"It's okay, Alice, I don't blame you, or the rest of your family. Only Ed—" Once again, I was interrupted, this time by Alice hugging me tightly and squealing.

When we entered the class all eyes were on Alice and me, but I didn't care. I walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed and sat down beside Alice. We spent the whole class talking and catching up. It was so good to be with Alice again, she hadn't changed a bit. After what felt like five minutes, the bell rang and I shot off to my next class.

Luckily, no Cullens were in this class, so I got the slip signed and sat down. I thought about my day so far and contemplated about how I felt about the Cullens. The whole class I was zoned out. Three guys even tried asking me out and I didn't notice.

Fourth period was the same as the class before, I got my slip signed, guys asked me out, I ignored them and I zoned out for the whole lesson.

Finally, lunch came, and I was dreading it. Mickey, Chey and I walked into the cafeteria, got our props and found an unused table to sit at. I told Mickey and Chey about how I wasn't mad at the Cullens anymore, except Edward.

Suddenly, they stiffened and looking past me, they said the one word that made my anger boil up. Edward. I turned around in my chair to see him and the rest of the Cullens walking our way. Mickey had to hold down Chey so she didn't jump up and rip and burn him right then and there. When they reached our table, _he_ was the first one to speak.

"Bella can we talk? Please?" he pleaded with me. His eyes were so sincere and earnest. And after all that he did to me. I couldn't take it anymore, and I just exploded.

"Why would I want to talk to you?! Last time we talked you ruined my life!" I screeched and stood up. The whole cafeteria went quiet and was looking at us.

"Bella," he tried, "if you just let me explain—"

"No! Last time you explained, you broke my heart, last time you explained you left!" I spat.

"Bella, just—" he pleaded.

"If she doesn't want to talk, then leave her be!" Mickey retorted in an icy voice.

"Was I talking to you? It's none of your business," he spoke in the same tone.

"Well, she's _my_ sister, and if something or _someone_ hurts my sister, then it _is_ my business," Mickey hissed. I couldn't take it anymore. He just insulted my sister, and was treating me as if what he said in the forest didn't mean anything to me.

"Edward Cullen, did you just tell my sister that whatever happens to me is none of her business?" I looked into his hard and cold topaz eyes, almost getting lost in them.

This time, Chey was holding Mickey back.

"Yes, because—" He didn't finish because I grabbed the first thing I touched on my plate, which happened to be a pizza slice, and smashed it in his face. The whole cafeteria was silent. No one dared to take a breath.

Mickey, Chey and I picked up our trays and walked past the Cullens. When I passed by Edward, I whispered in his ear, "Never talk to my sister like that ever again, or I will smash something else in your face that will do a whole lot more damage than a pizza." When I was farther away I shouted over my shoulder, "Good to see you again Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper!" as I dumped my tray in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria.

When we were far enough away, we burst into laughter. After about ten minutes we calmed down enough and they hugged me.

"He finally got what he deserves," they said. I chuckled as I pulled away and said, "We're going to be late for gym if we don't hurry up."

We made our way to gym — the only actual class we had together — and handed in our slips to get signed and headed towards the girls' locker room to get changed. All the girls were sneaking glances at us and talking about the stunt I put on in the cafeteria.

We finished changing into our uniforms and headed into the gymnasium. I noticed all the Cullens were in this class too. I inwardly groaned. They saw us and started walking in our direction. _Strange,_ I thought. None of them looked angry— other than Edward, anyway. Before they could reach us, Coach McMutton blew her whistle and made us get ready for warm-ups.

After warm-ups we played girls against boys dodge ball.

During the game, Alice and Rosalie came up to me. Alice was smirking, and Rosalie looked me over, a mixed expression on her face. She looked impressed, minutely happy, and, for some reason, disappointed. Alice gave me a hug, and then she made Rosalie hug me, too. Hugging Rosalie was awkward, but it wasn't as bad as I imagined, seeing as how the last time I saw her she hated me. Alice asked me if Mickey, Chey and I would like to come over to their house and that they would explain everything later. At first I said no, but then Rosalie said Carlisle and Esme would love to see me and meet my sisters. I said yes, though a bit reluctantly, and they gave me directions to their home.

After hearing my answer Alice started jumping up and down while Rosalie gave me timid smile.

When I looked around again I noticed that only the Swans and the Cullens were on the court, us girls smirked at each other and caught all the balls the boys threw.

At the end of the game, the girls won due to Rosalie hitting Jasper in the face, Mickey hitting Edward where it's supposed to hurt, and Alice hit Emmett in the chest.

For my last two classes I had one with Mickey and one with Chey. I would have enjoyed the classes more if Edward hadn't been in them, but at least he didn't talk to me. Every time he would look at me, my sister growled and gave him a death glare.

When the bell rang, I raced out of the class, handed my slips to the mood-changing secretary and speed-walked to my car before I could get cornered by any of the Cullens. Chey and Mickey followed hot on my heels.

During the car ride back, we were all deep in thought, and the car was eerily quiet.

When we got home, Chey dragged Mickey and me towards her room to get ready for our visit with the Cullens.

_Let Barbie Bella time begin._ I sighed.

* * *

Heyy, my awesome reviewers, sorry I haven't updated in some time, but seeing as Christmas and Boxing Day came around, I was extremely busy. Yes, I know, lame excuse. But still. So, this was an extra long chapter for making you wait. Sorry. And don't forget to review!!

XoX Belle XoX


	5. Bella's Past Untold

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter Five: Bella's Past Untold

I felt my nervousness creeping up on me as I was driving towards the Cullen Manor. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself, but it didn't work. I knew for a fact that most of my fears were stupid, but I couldn't help it. _Will Carlisle and Esme be happy? And will everybody shun me after the incident in the cafeteria?_ But I knew for a fact that Carlisle and Esme would be happy to see me, or at least according to Alice and Rosalie. And no one looked mad at me or glared at me (not even Edward) after the incident in the cafeteria, and Alice even invited me to their house.

Before I knew it, we were at their house. I shut off the engine, took a deep breath, and opened my door. Before I even let my foot touch the ground, Esme was hugging me.

She crushed me to her chest eagerly, her arms like steel cages around my torso, and she put her face in my neck whispering over and over, "I finally have my daughter back; I finally have my daughter back." I buried my head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her heavenly scent as I wrapped my arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

As if she couldn't hold it back anymore, she was dry-sobbing and I was dry-sobbing along with her. I clutched onto her for dear life, as if in a moment she would disappear.

After about five minutes of dry-sobbing and clutching each other, she pulled away a bit to look at my body and face, memorizing it. I gave her a bright smile and she smiled back.

"It felt like I lost another of my children. I'm so happy to have to you back Bella." And with that she kissed my forehead and stepped away from me.

"It's good to have you back too, mom." She gave me another hug and looked towards Chey and Mickey (who were grinning like idiots), and went to go stand in front of them.

"And who do we have here?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"Well, I'm Mickey, and this is my twin sister, Chey," Mickey said. Esme smiled and gave both of them a quick hug.

She took each of their hands in her own gave them a little squeeze. She said, "Welcome to our home." And with that she went back to my side and urged me forward, along with the twins.

When we entered the house, the whole Cullen clan was in the living room looking expectantly at us.

Carlisle stood up first and walked towards me with a smile plastered on his face. He came up to me and shook my hand but I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. After a moment of shock he hugged me back. I pulled away and whispered, "I've missed you dad."

"I've missed you too, my daughter," I hugged him again. When I let go he introduced himself to the twins.

I didn't have time to think before I was swept up by Emmett and into a giant, bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Squirt!" he twirled me around in a circle.

"Emm...can't...breath" I choked out. He set me done and I tried to catch my breath.

"Ha ha, you don't need to," he chuckled. He too went to introduce himself to the twins. I chuckled.

"Welcome home Bella!!" Alice squealed as she danced forward and kissed my cheek. "We have got to go shopping! How about you, your sisters, Rose, Esme, and I all go shopping! You know like a girl's night out! Then we..." I cut her off with a hug and muttered, "Whatever you want, Alice." she squealed again and danced off to greet the twins.

Rosalie stepped forward hesitantly and gave me a small hug.

"Bella before you say anything, I would like to say I'm sorry. I was been so rude to you when you were human, and I… I was wondering if you could forgive me?" she asked as she pulled away.

I gave her a timid smile. "Of course, Rosalie, I would like nothing more." And with that, she gave me another smile and went off towards the twins.

As soon Rosalie moved, I came face to face with Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper." I smiled brightly and he returned the smile.

"Hey to you too Bella." he gave me a hug and moved to greet my sisters. Edward took his place.

"Bella," he said quietly, gazing into my eyes.

I gave a curt nod to acknowledge his presence. I intended to move on and go ask the others what they'd been up to for the past 15 years, but I made the mistake of looking into Edward's eyes. I was trapped.

He held my gaze as flickers of emotion passed through his eyes: confusion, guilt, anger, joy and... love. No, it can't be, that's impossible. I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Bella can you please..." his voice was like velvet, and even after all this time he can still dazzle me. Pathetic. But before he could say anything else, Chey and Mickey were beside me, growling at him. After a second they turned to me.

"Come on, Bella, Carlisle would like to talk to us." They each grab one hand and pulled me toward the living room, and sat with me on the couch. Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat holding hands, while on the couch opposite us, Alice sat on Jasper's lap and Rosalie sat on Emmett's. Edward sat on the recliner near the love seat.

"Bella, you do know how much we love you and missed you while we were... away, but we would like to know about what happened for the past 15 years. If that's alright, of course. I also want to get to know your friends." Carlisle hasn't changed a bit. He still gets straight to the point. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you my story, but I must warn you that it's not a happy one. There's no laughter, happiness or joy involved, so if you don't want to hear my pathetic life I suggest you leave." Everybody in the room flinched. I breathed in a shaky breath and started my story.

"The week after you guys left, I was more or less catatonic; I wouldn't eat, drink, or move during the day. The nights were even worse, I would have nightmares every single night, and actually it was the same nightmare over and over." I closed my eyes, trying not to remember the nightmares, and continued. "I would wake up screaming night after night.

"After that week, Charlie couldn't bear it anymore, and he called Renee to come take me to Florida. But that woke me up somewhat, as you guys know I'm not one for temper tantrums but after they told me I was leaving I... snapped, I guess you can say. I threw my clothes everywhere and screamed at them. Soon after they agreed to let me stay, and I cried the whole night."

By now I was sucked into my memories on their own accord. I faintly heard everyone gasp as I sought through the murky memories.

"I went back to work and school, I ate and slept, answered when someone asked a question, but that didn't mean that I was healed. I had a hole in my chest that would threaten to suck me into a dark abyss whenever I thought of you guys." I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my chest.

"About three or four months after, I started hanging out with Jacob Black. He was my best friend and he helped me heal. He kept me sane and off the edge, but after time he too started ignoring me.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I was always alone and had too much free time on my hands. Free time was dangerous for me, so I needed something to keep me occupied. Then I had the perfect idea, The Meadow.

"I searched for it. I spent the whole day looking, and then I found it. After about half a second I was already ready to leave, because it wasn't the magical place I thought it would be. The memories it held were too painful and I wasn't willing to remember. So I was ready to leave when Laurent stepped in." I heard snarls echoing off the walls of the house but I kept going.

"He told me how he was there as a favor to Victoria—" more snarls "—she wanted me dead. He was supposed to get the lay of the land, I suppose you could say. He was going back to report Victoria when he stopped to hunt, and apparently I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was about to pounce when five huge horse size wolves interfered. Laurent turned and sprinted headlong into the trees, the wolves right after him.

"I couldn't believe what I just witnessed, and not wanting to be the wolves next meal, I made my way through the forest and to my truck, to head home." I let the memories dance and play.

"After that incident I was on edge. I fretted every night thinking Victoria would come through my window and kill me. I was absolutely terrified and definitely alone.

"Soon enough, I couldn't take it anymore. I was half-crazed and alone, so I went to La Push to talk to Jake and demanded an answer for why he was avoiding me. He told me that we couldn't be friends anymore, and in my mind he chose Sam over me."

"Who's Sam?" I heard Alice question in a low murmur.

"Wait until I'm done, and then I'll answer your questions." I responded. But as I did, Sam's murky face flashed past my closed eyelids.

"Okay, so like as I was saying, Jacob chose Sam over me and he wasn't healing me anymore; he was carving his own wound, leaving me riddled like Swiss cheese. But later that... day—" they probably picked up on my hesitation but didn't question it "—he came back to talk to me, we made-up, and I figured out he was a werewolf." I smiled slightly remembering the russet coloured wolf, but apparently the Cullens had a different perspective, my eyes flashed open.

"A _werewolf_? You were friends with a _werewolf_? Bella, you could've gotten seriously hurt," Edward said.

"Wow, I've never seen anybody so prone to life threatening idiocy," Rosalie muttered.

"Anybody else would be better off if the vampires left town, but you just go and befriend the first monsters you find," Alice snorted.

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all had horrified looks on their face while Chey, Mickey and Emmett had big and goofy grins. I just shook my head irritated.

"Ok so first thing don't interrupt please and to answer your questions," I looked towards Edward, careful not to make eye contact. "He was there for me when some people wanted nothing to do with me—" his face contorted in pain and my heart ached "—and I think vampires are just as dangerous as werewolves."

I then turned to Rosalie, "I am a danger magnet after all, so it didn't really surprise me." When I said _danger magnet_ I pointed to my chest as if to make a statement. I then turned to Alice.

"And they are not monsters; they just turn into wolves when they're angry." Alice didn't look convinced.

"Okay, so back to the story, and no more interrupting." I looked pointedly at Rosalie, Alice and Edward. I closed my eyes absentmindedly sifting through the blurry memories.

"After Jake and I started hanging out again, we found out that my dad's best friend Harry died. Charlie was shook up to say the least, and he did everything he could for Harry's family, like helping plan the funeral and helping his family cope.

"The day of the funeral the pack wanted to go, but Sam ordered one of them to stay with me. I argued with him for an hour, saying that we haven't seen Victoria for a while, and I would just go to work and someone from the pack could pick me up when my shift at Newton's Outfitters was over. Finally, he grudgingly agreed and took off to work. But w-when I w-w-was driving V-V-Victoria," by now I was convulsing with dry-sobs erupting at my chest. Chey and Mickey pulling me into a comforting embrace and I clutched to them for dear life, not wanting to ever let them go.

After a couple of minutes, I calmed down enough to speak and I pulled way from their embrace but leaned my head on Mickey's shoulder.

My voice was barely a whisper but I knew they could here me. "It hurts a lot to talk about, so can I just show you?"

I raised my eyes to probe each of their faces. The emotion most evident on their faces was either curiosity, pity, or confusion.

"You mean those images playing in our heads?" Alice questioned absentmindedly. I just nodded.

I closed my eyes and focused on the blurry memory in my head and projected it. At the image of Victoria's blurry yet lethal face filled my mind, I involuntarily shivered. I didn't hear any of the snarls and growls coming from my old and new family, I was sucked too deep into the memory too notice. Victoria's teeth were at my neck when I was suddenly jolted out of the memory.

I shook my head disorientedly and I notice all eyes were on me, anger evident in their expressions, but not towards me. I just gazed at the cream coloured rug beneath my feet, avoiding their gaze. An awkward silence was paced over the room and I decided to break it.

"So after the transformation I woke up deep in the forest I didn't know how I got there. Then I remembered Victoria biting me and the wolves saving me. I began to feel a burn in the back of my throat, and it started growing more and more painful so I went to hunt; animals of course. After hunting I headed off to a new land, and so I ended up in London, in an empty house near the forest. It's the house I live in now.

"It took me about a year to perfect withstanding my bloodlust. Yes, it's a very short time, but I was very controlled for a newborn. So, after I was sure I wouldn't kill any humans, I headed of to Canada to start over and live my life again, and I enrolled in high school.

"One night in the middle of the school year I was out hunting and I found these two." I shot a pointed look towards the twins. "They have a story similar to yours, Carlisle, but they can tell you about it later if they want. When I found them, they were clutching each other tightly, covered in mud.

"Intrigued, I walked towards them, but noticing me they lifted their heads and snarled menacingly at me," I chucked at the memory while the twins seemed embarrassed. "It was then that I looked at their eyes; their eyes were the deepest and darkest black I have ever seen. I knew that they were starving themselves. So after two days of persuasion and many bite marks, I finally convinced them to try our way of life. And we've been a family ever since then." I smiled a bit and look up to gauge their reactions.

They looked happy but I could see pain laced into it. I sighed.

"So any questions about what happened?" I mumbled.

"Yes, I have a couple," Alice started off. "Okay, so number one: who's Sam? Number two: why didn't I see you getting bitten? And number three: who's Harry?"

"Okay, first, Sam is the leader of the La Push pack. Second, I honestly know why you didn't see me. And lastly, Harry was one of Charlie's best friends. They went fishing a lot." I looked around. "Okay, anymore questions?" This time Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I am very curious about your and your sisters' powers." He tilted his head to the side with curiosity seeping into every word. "What are they?"

"Well, Chey can levitate objects," I said, "and Mickey can become invisible."

"And what about you, Bella?" he asked me leaning forward in his seat intently.

"Well, I have two powers." Everyone looked shocked.

"Two powers? Some vampires don't even have one." Carlisle was very confused now. I chuckled.

"Yes I know. Anyways, my powers are my mental shield and memory projection, but technically I only have one power because I can't do anything with my mental shield, it just sticks to me naturally."

He nodded deep in thought. "Do you know the full extent of your powers?" He looked at the twins and me.

"No, but we could find out after you tell us what you guys have been doing for the past 15 years."

He nodded his head with a small smile. "During the past 15 years..."

* * *

Hey my readers and reviews, Happy New Year!!! (Yes, I know it's been over a week now, but my beta had been quite busy, and she took forever to finish this.) Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I should've, but I will post the next chapter quicker, I promise. Reviews, please!!

XoX Belle XoX


	6. Cullen's Past Revealed

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter Six: Cullen's Past Revealed

Carlisle nodded his head with a small smile. "During the past 15 years, we didn't do anything terribly exciting or fascinating, but if you would like we could start from the you?"

I nodded my head, anticipating what he would say next. He gave me a small, sad smile and started his story.

"Well after we... left—"

"Abandoned," Chey muttered. All the Cullens flinched, and Carlisle restarted the story.

"So, as I was saying, after we left we all split up with our appropriate mates, with exception of Edward, for the first couple of months.

"After those first months we all gathered together as a family again with the help of Alice, of course. It was at that time that we all... decided to head back to our home in Forks and back to you."

I was touched that they wanted to come back to me, but when he spoke again his voice sounded darker, hollowed.

"When we came back, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasperand Esme immediately went to go find you while I had to get my job back." He took a deep breath, but Alice interrupted and continued the story.

"We all rushed over to your house excited to see you, but when we got there Charlie answered the door." I flinched at Charlie's name.

"When he answered the door he was surprised to say the least." She chuckle a bit but kept on going. "As soon as he caught sight of Edward, though, he flushed redder than a tomato and started screaming profanities at Edward. After about 10 minutes of his yelling he calmed down. Only then did I really notice him. He looked too different from when we last saw him." I was on edge thinking how I left Charlie alone and him thinking I was dead. I shuddered but listened intently wanting to know about how Charlie was. She continued.

"He was sallow, pale and his voice still gruff, though hoarse, as if he experiences many horrible things at once. As he calmed down Edward finally read his mind, and looked at Charlie with wide-eyes, as if wishing it weren't true. But before he could speak I asked Charlie about you, and he told us that you died, he said you lost control over the truck and drove it over a cliff. He said they never found your body, but there was a gravestone for you at Fork's cemetery.

"We left Charlie and headed to the cemetery in silence, not wanting to believe you were dead. We all blamed ourselves. We got there and searched. Finally we found it, and we all broke down then and there. We didn't want anyone to see us, so we all went home, with much difficulty I might add." She looked down, remembering. I kept my eyes locked on Alice, not wanting to look somewhere and regret it later.

After a moment of silence she continued. "After we reached home, Edward—'' she shot a glare at Edward but I didn't look at him "—wanted to go hunting. We all knew how he felt so we let him take it all out. With all of us weighed down by the despair, anger and sorrow of your death, we didn't take notice to anything and went to our rooms. We let out all our feeling that day.

"Two hours later, I got the first vision since we had figured out you were dead. The vision was of Edward going to Volturi and asking to die."

Alice noticed how confused I was. "You and Edward will talk and he will explain." Her voice held so much authority that I sighed and nodded my head. I felt Chey and Mickey stiffen but I took each of their hands and squeezed reassuringly— more for me than them. Alice beamed and restarted.

"So we raced off towards Volturi together, on a mission. But to shorten a three hour story about the trip, we fought him and brought him back, but he secluded himself in his room and never came out, not even to hunt." I was sure my face showed the disbelief I was feeling but nobody commented on it.

I sighed and lifted my head from the spot on Mickey's shoulderand looked around at everyone else's expressions, the first time since the story started. Esme looked sad, probably remembering the past, Carlisle looked curious, while staring off into space, Rosalie and Emmett both had small, sad smiles, Jasper was staring lovingly at Alice while Alice was beaming back at him. I looked away. Chey and Mickey looked disapproving and a little angry, probably because I had to talk to Edward later.

Finally, I turned to look at Edward at the corner of my eye to see that he was staring at me longingly. His eyes held so much pain that I had to look away.

I looked back at Alice and Jasper, lip-locking. I decided to break them out of it. Careful not to look in their direction before closing my eyes, I thought very hard to one of my murky human memories of Emmett and Rosalie making out during the rainy summer.

As expected, she jumped back in disgust while Jasper was frozen in shock and hurt. He asked what the matter was and Alice explained what happened before turning towards me and glaring. The rest of the family was laughing. I smiled. She started to talk when everyone calmed down.

"Bella, we warned you that our lives were really boring without you, but you don't have to go zoning off and then expect me to restart every time you get your mind on something else." Alice sounded like a teacher but with a glare so lethal I found I was actually scared.

"Sorry, Alice, I am listening. It's just that there are many things that I don't understand."

She sighed. "I know many things don't," she threw a glare towards Edward, "but after your talk with Edward everything will make sense. And if you want, I'll shorten the story down to just the major events so you can have your talk. It'll make you understand more. Then you can ask questions and get the more detailed story.

"Okay, so back to the story and _no interrupting_." She stared at me and I stared back. "Okay so after the Volturi incident and the news of your death, no one really did anything for about five years, but slowly we started to build our lives back. Soon enough we all started high school again while Esme became an interior decorator and Carlisle got back to his job. But during our high school years, I started having visions of you again, and not of you as a human but of you as a vampire. I would get glimpses of people around you. But that's all they were, glimpses, no more than a second long and they were few and far apart. So we dismissed them and lived our lives as normal as possible.

"So, in a way we knew you were alive, but just like other things, it has a reasonable and medical answer and so according to Carlisle, 'I was seeing things I wished to be true' and I pushed it out of my head.

"So now we've told you our story and you told us yours. I'm pretty sure Edward wants to speak to you and Carlisle wants to see your sister's powers, so let's go outside while you and Edward stay here and chat." With that she got up and pulled Jasper towards the back door, but not before sending a look in Edwards's direction once more before disappearing.

I stood up and pulled Mickey and Chey up, both of them looked disgruntled and pleading to me with their eyes. I just shook my head sadly and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before pushing them towards Carlisle and Esme.

The twins took their leave, but not before sending Edward a feral glare. I sighed as I watched Carlisle and Esme trailing after them, hand in hand.

I turned to look at Edward, waiting for him to break me once again.

* * *

Heyy, my wonderful readers, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had to work on a school project and I hardly had any time to write. Yes, I know it's just an excuse, but stay with me and I'll try and update sooner. I hope you like this chapter even though it's not my best. Reviews please!!!

PS. I Have A Poll On My Profile Asking, What Story Would You Like Me to Do?, So If You Like My Style Of Writing VOTE NOW! I Loves You All!

XoX Belle XoX


	7. The Truth Behind The Lies

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not mine unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Truth beneath the Lies

I turned to Edward, keeping my face blank and emotionless like an empty slate and tried hard to think of something else other than the conversation we were about to have.

So I focused on the painting behind him. The painting was abstract with beautiful vibrant colours, violets, reds, oranges and browns, swirled and spiralled into one and another. It was very beautiful, but not as beautiful as the Greek god before me.

"Bella," he breathed. His voice was still as smooth as velvet. I lowered my emotionless gaze to the floor.

"Bella," he breathed once more but this time a bit of annoyance laced in.

I knew that if I didn't look at him soon he would make me look at him one way or another, and I repressed the shudder ran down my spine. I sighed quietly and thought, _I'm pathetic_. I sat down on the sofa and buried my face in my hands.

"Isabella." He was definitely annoyed now, but being as stubborn as I am, I refused to look. I heard his quiet footsteps as he crossed across the room and stopped in the middle—probably keeping an appropriate distance.

"Isabella Swan." I was still not looking at him. I heard him huff in annoyance.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said in a deadly calm voice. I knew I was pushing his limits, but I didn't have to look at him if I didn't want to.

"What?" my voice mirrored his; I was growling slightly— an involuntary reaction. He seemed taken aback and the pain etched onto his face was enough to break my heart into many pieces.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I hung my head in shame. I knew that even with everything that happened in the past that still didn't mean I had to be rude and ill mannered towards him.

"Bella." This time I looked up at him without any trouble, not wanting to explode at him again. I looked at his beautiful face, still etched in pain, and yet his eyes looked strangely hopeful. Hopeful about what? I had no clue.

He walked slowly, and a bit hesitantly, towards me until he was about a foot in front of the couch. He stared down at me.

"We need to talk." That was all he said, and yet those four words made all the emotions that I've been trying to repress (pain, anger, sorrow, fear, misery... longing) all came bubbling to the surface.

My emotions were all so strong, it felt as if they were tearing me apart, but I don't know which one was the strongest. _Pain,_ I soon realized. Not wanting to show how weak I was, I decided to let all my anger out instead.

"Talk, we need to talk, talk, talk, talk! I would want to talk to you but last time we did, you left me, told me you didn't love me, and broke me! You played as if I was nothing!" I exploded at him. I was on my feet now, facing him.

He flinched at my words. I was angry and it tore at my heart, but I pushed it away.

"Bella, can you—" I cut him off.

"You used me! Made me think I was special, made me think I actually meant something to you. And then, as if it wasn't enough to trick me into thinking you actually did love me and break me soon after, you have to take away my second family with you!" I stared at him long and hard, watching every emotion flicker across his face.

He looked like he was in great pain and yet he was standing, trying to be strong. It took my breath away and the next words came out strangled and breathless.

"Even after you were gone, it still felt as if I just heard you say those hurtful words, how it looked like you didn't care if I lived or died. That day will forever be etched into my mind now. The memories may fade, but my wound my may never heal. I was— still am— in a living hell, and where were you? Probably off enjoying your other distractions; seeing as I wasn't exciting enough to keep you with me."

I was breathing heavily now, glaring at him. He looked hurt but also a little angry, all the hopefulness gone.

I was repressing the memory from trying to enter my carefully built walls, and I was succeeding... for the moment.

Before I could collect myself to yell at him again, he took a chance to speak.

"Bella, if you would listen to me for five minutes you would know that I didn't want to leave, I really di—" I cut him off before he could say another absurd word.

"You didn't want to leave." I sneered. He was being ridiculous. "Yeah, I really believe that, because if I do remember correctly, well as correctly as I could be considering the fogginess of the memory, I told you not to leave but you did it anyway."

"Bella, you have to understand. I left because I—" I once again cut him off. This conversation was mostly all one-sided.

"You told me why you left. You told me 15 years ago."

"I swear I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with you by your side, I really did. I'm sorry, I really am. I st—"

"You're _sorry_! Edward, it's too late to say sorry, it's been 15 years! And as for you wanting to be there, I don't believe that. You wanted to be there, but you weren't. You weren't there when I was broken, you weren't there when I shunned everyone and they did it to me in response, you weren't there when my best friend ended up being a big and fuzzy wolf and you weren't you when a deranged and revenge driven vampire was stalking me and planning my death in the most painful ways." I stared at him incredulously as I talked.

I didn't even know why he was telling me that he wanted to stay with me; if he did, then why did he go? This whole conversation made me so confused.

By now I couldn't even look at him because the pain on his face (if possible) doubled. Why does his pain make my heart, or the empty spot where my heart used to be, ache painfully? I shook my head a tiny bit to clear it, still keeping my gaze away from his pained face.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you," he murmured, almost to himself. "Or for the amount of pain that I caused you. I'm a monster that should end up in hell."

He was making no sense at all. But I still allowed myself to let my features grow soft, pushing my anger to the back of my mind, for the moment. I took a small hesitant step towards him and looked up.

"Edward, first of all, you're not a monster and second, I blame you for a lot of things, Edward, not just leaving." I spoke in a low hushed voice. I made sure not to gaze too intently at his face or I might have ended up on the ground sobbing.

"Bella, you me—"

"Edward, it's fine, you don't have to beat yourself up anymore because you couldn't return my feelings— even though you made me believe you did at first."

"I actually d—" I could tell he was getting annoyed with my interruptions from the way he clenched his fist at his sides.

"So now that I've said everything I wanted to say, I'll just get Chey and Mickey and we'll leave." I was about to turn and walk towards the door but Edward's voice stopped me. It sounded...frantic.

"Bella." I turned to face him. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Bella, I love you."

I froze. My body was as still and hard as stone and my mind was blank, utterly and completely blank.

I was shocked to say the least; I mean 15 years ago he told me he didn't love me, and now he's telling me he does. My confusion from before, multiplied tenfold.

He stared at my frozen form with hopeful expression lighting up his face. He started talking— or I guess explaining— as the silence stretched on and I still didn't thaw.

"The words I said in the forest that day was the worst, darkest, most evil blasphemy I could have ever spoken. I left to protect you, not because I didn't love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I hurt you, that's an understatement of a measly portion, but I wanted you to live a human life with normal human friends and not have to risk your life every time you hung out with them, or worry about the dangers that came along with hanging out with vampires.

"I left to protect you, to give you a normal, happy, human life, not surround you with the dangers my family possessed. I'm sorry, Bella, I really am, and I hurt you but could you at least try to see where I was coming from?" he looked as if a big boulder has been lifted off his chest. "Bella, I'm sorry, more than sorry, but I need you. I spent the last 15 years thinking you were dead and that if I hadn't have left I could have prevented everything that happened. Now I won't be able to handle it if you left. Please Bella, I need to hold you in my arms once more and make sure you're safe and happy. Please." By the end he was full-on pleading, his eyes burning into mine, full of intensity and longing.

I was still frozen, but now my mind was working overtime, thinking things like 'Does him actually mean all that?' and 'Can I handle all this right now?"

I used all my will and energy to make myself move and thaw out. I had to speak soon, I had to say something. This was all too much.

"Edward...what are you saying?" I knew what he was saying, but I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit I was stalling.

"Bella, I don't deserve your forgiveness but I won't be able to handle it if I knew you would just walk out of my life. I need you in my life, I still love you." He looked breathless as he spoke.

I noticed the whole family was behind us, watching our exchange with many different emotions playing across their faces.

"Edward, I forgive you, I do. Now I know that you left to protect me and not because I wasn't enough for you." He looked so happy, but the next words out of my mouth would certainly ruin his good mood. "But I'm not ready to let you back in my life, Edward. I understand why you left, but I can't handle it all right now. I... I need some time to think about all this, Edward, about us." He looked heartbroken and I couldn't believe I was the cause of his pain.

"Bella, are you—" I cut him off, but, instead using the cold, hard voice I used earlier, I made my voice soft and comforting; like a mother comforting a child.

"Edward, I already told you, I forgive you but right now I can't handle this. Just yesterday I was sure you didn't love me and you were certain that I was dead and now you ask me to take you back. It's all going too fast Edward. I need to think, because as much as I want to, I can't trust you. I'm sorry, I... I just need to think." By now my words were sinking in. It felt as though I was going to explode from all the different emotions. I felt sorry for Jasper.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but this time Alice cut him off.

"Bella, go and think. This is a big shock, and I saw that if you don't start thinking right now, you'll end up silent for two whole months contemplating it and everyone will get worried about you and in the end we all fight. So go."

I looked at her gratefully and gave her a small smile. I looked towards Chey and Mickey and they were gazing worriedly back at me. I turned back to Edward.

"Bella, please don't go please." Edward's eyes were pleading with me but I wordlessly turned and sprinted out the back door and into the forest. I let my legs carry me wherever they want as I contemplate what just happened.

He told me that everything he said in the forest that day was all a lie, that he did it to protect me and now he wanted to take me back for he never wanted to leave in the first place. But the thing was, I couldn't take him back. I really do understand why he left, but 15 years is unacceptable. I couldn't trust him not to leave and break my heart once again.

I stopped abruptly and sat down on the forest floor, not caring about getting dirty and messy. I put my head in my hands and moaned quietly as I figured something out:

I couldn't trust him with my heart, yet I find it is already his.

* * *

Hey my fabulous readers. I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in almost three weeks but in my defence I have been sick and incredibly dizzy two of the weeks and so could hardly walk, let alone type. So I apologize to you all for not updating and making you wait, but all my other chapters will be updated constantly. Please check the poll on my profile, if you visit. Loves you all!

XoX Belle XoX


	8. Authors Note

Okay before you all start getting mad at me for disappearing and not updating like I've promised, I would just like to say that I've been completely entranced in school work and so many other things going on in my life. Stupid excuse I know; you're all probably thinking "why didn't she update over the summer or on the weekends when she was free?" Well the answer to that is that last year was my last year before high school and I had to spend most of my time with friends I knew I would hardly see and the fact that I didn't update when I was free was because I either had writers block or I've had too much on my mind at the time.

Okay, so that you've heard my side of the story I'll update you with some stuff:

-First of all I am still working on the story; I've just had a bit of writers block lately but it's all cleared up and I'm going to try and update as soon as possible.

-Next thing is that some of you may have noticed that I've changed my screen name. If you think I'm familiar my old screen name used to be: and Xox Belle Xox. Sorry for the inconvenience but from now on I'll be referred to as MiiBlueEyesStareThruYouu.

-Thirdly,I want to apologize all my readers, reviewers and my beta; for noy upholding my promise and keep the story up to date, but now-with new initiative and determination-I will keep trying to update and review other stories as best as I can.

-Fourth and final thing, please do not review this as a new chapter will be up soon and this shall be deleted.

Thank you all my loyal readers for sticking with me even when it seemed like I abandoned you. A new chapter will be up soon, pinky promise.

Yours Truly; MiiBlueEyesStareThruYouu.


End file.
